Kula Diamond vs Regice
Kula Diamond vs Regice is Peep4Life's ninety-ninth OMM. Description KoF vs Pokemon! It's bound to be cold when these two cryokinetics fight! The Anti K and the Mythical Pokemon meet in a showdown. '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight The bitterly cold cavern nipped a little at Kula's skin as she journeyed through it. She'd heard rumours about some kind of gang that were up to no good in the area and she had took it upon herself to stop them. She skated over the ice sheets and found herself face to face with another opening. Kula shrugged, guess she'd know if she found what she was looking for should she enter. She walked in, noticing the air getting significantly colder as she got deeper into the cave. That's when she saw it... But she wasn't sure what it ''was. It so happened to be Regice, and the Ice type Pokemon had also sensed something was wrong in this cave. It stomped towards Kula, assessing her as a threat to itself and the other Pokemon in the cave. Instantly it fired an Ice Beam, which Kula dodged and landed a few feet away from. She began skating back at the Pokemon, fully committed to a flying kick. '''Nobody blink! Fight!' Before she could land the attack an attack, Regice delivered a brutal Hammer Arm. Kula was floored by the attack, and was open to Icy Wind. Kula held firm, using an Ice Shield to repel the attack. Regice broke off his ice attack and instead opted for Zap Cannon. The ball of energy rushed at Kula, but the Anti K showed no fear, using a swift kick to throw ice in the way of the attack. Now Kula was on the front foot, sliding beneath Regice and delivering several kicks and then a Crow Bite to the Iceberg Pokemon. Kula then taunted, pulling a face at Regice in a degrading way. Bad idea. Regice was back on the attack with Superpower! Kula was pelted against the cave wall repeatedly and then ate a Charge Beam for her efforts. Kula finally got back to her feet, and summoned a snowman over Regice. It collapsed on the Pokemon, buying Kula massive amounts of time. She kicked Regice in the front before spinning around and uppercutting it in the back of the head. Regice fired Ice Beam at Kula, who skated off and ducked, rotating around Regice. She then got in close and used her Diamond Breath to stun the legendary Pokemon. Kula then spammed several snowflake projectiles pelting Regice against the ice wall. Regice stood firm, and began to use Bulldoze. The cave began collapsing around them and Kula lost her footing, thus breaking her attack sequence. Regice then bowled forwards, preparing a Superpower to finish the job. Kula skated away, up the wall and flipped over the back of Regice. The Pokemon slammed into the wall, as it began to fall down on it. Kula decided it was time to wrap this up. She summoned a blizzard, freezing over Regice and burying the Pokemon inside the cave. Kula then began skating back to the exit, powering through while the rest of the cave collapsed. KO "Yup that's all she wrote..." Kula concluded, rubbing at her wounded shoulder. She then looked down the hill towards her next objective. She quickly gave the cave one last glance. "Oh well... Toodles!" she remarked, before skating off down the hill. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Kula Diamond!Category:Peep4Life Category:True Gender vs Unknown Gender themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ice Manipulation themed OMMs Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees